Focus
by i can't live without u
Summary: Kagome had a sneaking suspicion that her boyfrien was cheating on her. so she went to the club only to find her boyfriend kissing another woman. she gets on stage and starts singing who knew you could straighten your boyfrien out with a little focus
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything and hello my readers this is a story I didn't tell you about for a reason. That's because I felt that it was time for Toga to know that everything you can't have. Oh well here I go.

Kagome had a sneaking suspicion that her boyfriend was cheating on her. It all started a few months ago when Toga came home late. He said he was working on a few documents that wouldn't take long. After that everything went downhill. He started coming home at ungodly hours of the night and that just raised her suspicion. But she was not about to let this get her down. So she put on her work clothes and went to the club to sing. But when she got there she was met with a horrible sight. There was her boyfriend sitting at the bar with a woman she doesn't recognize and what's worst they went into a full blown out make out session in front of her. But that was okay because Kagome was about to teach him a lesson and when she got back to the apartment she's packing her stuff and leaving. She had the dj change her song to full moon focus. As soon as the beat came on all eyes were on her and then she started singing.

doko no dareka to nanishite tano?

okoranai kara syojikini 

shiranai piasu tabako ni pinku

no ru-ju ga tsuiteiru

mou nigerarenai nigasanai

subete wo hanashite

to itta no wa watashi dakedo

yappari kikenai hanashi

no tochuu tobidasu "nee"

doushite uso deshou doushite!

kikanakya shiranakya shinjinakya yokatta

watashi dake aishite watashidake

yasashii wana wo shikakete oiteyo

itsukara uso deshou itsukara?

donna fuu ni dou yatte dokomade shitteru no?

watashi ni wa naimono motteruno?

souzou bakari ga fukurami dashite ru

kitsukeba itsumo kimi

to kiteta kouen ni tadori tsuiteta  
nani ga nanda

ka mou wakaranai

kimi kara no denwa nani yamanai

zutto mae ni yamerutte

itteta hazu no tabako

sui dashite gomakasuno 

yappari kikitai hanashi

no tochuu kininaru "haa"

doukoka ni kiechau dokokani

usotsuki kizutsuki aisotsukita kara 

isoide mueni

konakucha kimi to onaji

koto watashi ni mo dekiru yo 

mecha mecha konna ni mecha mecha

uragiri yokogiri girigiri

nanda kara kantan ni kirai nanre tara

donna ni rakuna no?

dou sureba ii no?

pin de tometa futari

yorisou shashin yugandeku 

dou mitemo mou

fo-kasu ga awanai yo nee

doushite uso deshou doushite!

kikanakya shiranakya shinjinakya yokatta 

watashi dake aishite

watashidake yasashii

wana wo shikakete oiteyo 

itsukara uso deshou itsukara?

donna fuu ni

douyatte dokomade shitteru no? 

watashi ni wa naimono motteru no?

souzou bakari ga fukurami dashite ru

When she finished her song she walked over to Toga who had a completely shocked look on his face. Once she got over there she said in an almost whisper 'I hope you enjoy your lives together' then she walked out. Once in the parking lot she cried she absolutely refused to let Toga to see her tears. But she was too late for that because Toga walked outside and saw her crying. She got herself together and attempted to make a run for it but she her run was cut short when a hand came out and grabbed her wrist. She tried tugging it free from Toga's grip but she failed. Finally giving up her struggling she ceased all movement and ignored Toga.

'Kagome' Toga said 'Look at me' Toga demanded. But when she wouldn't move an inch he took her chin in his hand and made her look at him.

'What do you want Toga' Kagome asked.

'Kagome I'm sorry' Toga said.

'Your apology doesn't matter because we're through now if you would so kindly let my wrist go I'm going to the apartment to pack my stuff and then leave' Kagome said while tugging at her wrist trying to get him to let go. When he wouldn't let go she gave up and tried a different tactic.

'Toga don't you have someone to be with because last time I checked I wasn't your girlfriend anymore the little slut in bar is' Kagome said with so much venom it made Toga wince and loosen his grasp on her wrist. But that was enough for Kagome to slip her wrist out his hand.

'Now have a good day Toga by the time you get back to your apartment my belongings will be completely removed and don't bother trying to call me I'm changing my number. Bye-Bye' Kagome said.

'Kagome wait' Toga shouted but she just ignored him and went to the apartment. Toga was following her but she didn't care. Once she got to the apartment she went straight to the bed room and got out her suit cases. She then went to the dresser and started taking her clothes out. Then she heard a door slam and knew Toga was at the apartment. She just continued packing her stuff like she didn't hear a thing.

'Kagome listen to me' Toga said trying to get the woman to listen and stay.

'Why should I listen Toga I have heard enough of your lies and your apologies' Kagome said while still packing.

'I'm sorry really I am so just stop packing alright' Toga said desperately trying to get the love of his life to stop packing. But Kagome just ignored him and continued packing.

'Hmm you wasn't saying sorry when your tongue was shoved down that whores throat but that's alright I'm going to find someone better than you and someone who actually loves me' Kagome said still packing.

'Kagome that was a mistake I swear it was and I really do love you please believe me' Toga pleaded desperately. What didn't the woman get he was in love with her and having an affair with that woman was a mistake a huge mistake.

'Toga I stopped believing you four months ago' Kagome said in a whisper.

Toga couldn't believe he was going to lose his woman the woman that brought joy to his cold heart. It was all that bitch fault. It was her fault that he stayed late that night, it was her fault that she seduced him, and it was her fault that he was losing the love of his life.

'Kagome please' Toga whimpered.

'What do you want from me Toga' Kagome asked.

'Kagome please stay' Toga said. He was on the verge of tears but the way he hurt the woman he loved he knew she wasn't going to come back.

'Toga if I stayed it would happen all over again and I can't handle that so good-bye' Kagome said and then she walked out of the door. She just walked out of his life because of a stupid mistake he made. When he heard the front door close balled up into a ball and began to cry. It was over it was all over and he wasn't sure he wanted to live anymore. The thought of suicide seemed a good option to him. So first he was going to write a will and then a suicide note. He should be done by tonight. So he spent what he thought was going to be his last night in the bed him and Kagome shared.

Kagome walked up to Toga's parent's door and knocked on it. Then a beautiful woman came dressed in all white.

'Kagome dear how are you' the young looking woman asked.

'I'm fine but I came to let you know something' Kagome said.

'Well dear what it is' asked the woman.

'Hitomi I and Toga broke up yesterday and that means your wish of grandchildren might be squashed to zero' Kagome said.

Hitomi looked at Kagome with wide eyes. And then she went into panic mode.

'Kagome when did you and Toga break up' Hitomi asked trying to calm down.

'Yesterday why' Kagome asked as she started to feel that something bad was going to happen today.

'Well you see Toga once fell in love with this girl and then they broke up Toga was depressed he attempted suicide twice' Hitomi said in a panic.

'Shit why didn't someone tell me this' Kagome said in a panic.

She hopped in her car and drove to Toga's apartment as fast as she could.

She opened the door and called out to Toga but she didn't here anything. So she went up stairs to the bedroom and opened the door. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw him still sleeping. She looked across the room and found his will and a suicide letter. She opened it and started reading it.

Dear my beloveds,

If you found this letter then I'm already dead. I wrote a will and it should be next to the letter. I'm committing suicide because I can't live without my most cherished person. The heartache was too much for me to handle and I decided she would be better off without me to show my face around her. So I'm saying goodbye to all of you and especially you Kagome. Kagome I'm sorry that I hurt you and I hope you have a wonderful life.

Love Toga, Farewell my love.

'Toga wake up' Kagome called out softly when she started to see him cry in his sleep. All he did was whimper. She tried again but instead of a whimper she heard him mumble in his sleep 'Kagome I'm sorry please stay'. She tried again but with much more force. He shot up in the bed and looked at her. Then he burst into tears saying he was sorry over and over again.

'Toga it's okay I'm not going anywhere' Kagome whispered.

She knew from then on that's where she belonged it just took a little focus.


	2. authors note

My beloved readers I'm so sorry I haven't updated that is because my computer has caught a virus and right now I'm trying to nurture it back to health. So my beloved don't kill me because my computer caught a cold. JA ne


End file.
